An administrator of a computer network may be required to run diagnostic tests (e.g., stress tests) on a number of computing devices. The aforementioned diagnostic tests may involve modifying hardware settings on the number of computing devices at various points in time. The administrator may have to manually interface with the individual computing devices to modify the hardware settings. The administrator may choose to use remote access software (e.g., VNC®) to access an individual target computing device from a remote location. However, the administrator may be required to have Virtual Private Network (VPN) network access in order to be able to configure settings on the individual target computing device utilizing the remote access software. The process involved therein may, therefore, be time consuming and inefficient.